


26 Things in the Harry Potter Series

by LHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 26 Things, Gen, a list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 Things in the Harry Potter series, from A to Z.</p><p>No letter left behind. No letter duplicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	26 Things in the Harry Potter Series

A is for Avada Kedavra, The killing curse

B is for the Black Family, "The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black"

C is for Crumple Horned Snorkack, something only Luna sees

D is for Dumbledore "The head of Hogwarts"

E is for Erkling, the cackling elf

F is for Fred, Rest in peace

G is for Grawp, Hagrid's half brother

H is for Hermione, The brightest witch of her age

I is for Imp, The Irish pixie

J is for Jobberknoll, A small blue speckled bird,

K is for Kappa, a Japanese water demon

L is for Luna Lovegood, believes in creatures many don't see

M is for the Montrose Magpies, the most successful quidditch team of the British/Irish league

N is for nargle, something only lovegoods will believe

O is for Obliviate, a spell to erase a memory

P is for Pomona Sprout, the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts

Q is for Quodpot, The most popular wizarding sports in the United States

R is for Renervate, the spell to wake you up

S is for Slytherin, the house for those with cunning and patience

T is for Tonks, Nymphadora's maiden name

U is for Umbridge, the evil toad woman

V is for Victoire Weasley, first of the Weasley grandchildren

W is for the Whomping Willow

X is for Xenophilus Lovegood, Editor of the Quibbler

Y is for Yellow, Hufflepuff's colors

Z is for Zabini, the last to be sorted in '91


End file.
